Water is a chemical compound of oxygen and hydrogen. Pure water is colorless, odor-free, tasteless and transparent. In the natural systems, water is ordinarily distributed in the form of rivers, lakes, seas, subsurface water, etc, under the normal temperature. Water which is not purified is ordinarily polluted by undesirable bacillus and alien substances. Thus, non-purified water would be used as low-class water such as subsurface water, rather than drinking water.
Meanwhile, active water which is physiologically good for the human body is alkali water whose PH is 7.4 and in which minerals including inorganic matter of calcium, phosphate, etc., are rich. The molecule cluster of the active water is minutely formed. It means that the kinetic velocity of water molecules is big that the cluster of the water molecules is minute. In the case that the minute cluster of the water molecules is applied to growth of plants, germination and growth of plants are remarkably influenced. In other words, since the cluster of the water molecules is microscopic and the exercise of the water molecules is active, water absorption is quickly attained. In addition, if a white rat whose ovary is removed is made to steadily drink active water for three months, it was confirmed that an increase in a bone destruction factor called pryidinoline (PYD) which is used as a bone resorption index in osteoporosis is reportedly suppressed.
Likewise, a conventional water-purifying apparatus that fractionizes the cluster of the water molecules to thus create vital water is excellent in view of a water purifying capability, but has a problem that alkalinity minerals beneficial for the human body are mostly removed. In addition, since floating deposits, metallic salts or poisonous toxicants are contained in the water, the conventional water-purifying apparatus may provide water which are not proper as drinking water.
Meanwhile, it was known that elvans or permanent magnets may be inserted into the inside of filters of the conventional water-purifying apparatus in order to improve a purifying performance thereof, or the conventional water-purifying apparatus may be miniaturized to make be connected with a water feed pipe in a sink, to thereby purify raw water more cleanly. However, these are also limited to obtain a good filtering function.